<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Sorry by mimabeann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531004">Feeling Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann'>mimabeann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tav’vus takes the night off to work through some emotions that he’s been tucking away and talks to an old friend. Running from his problems only seems to work for so long…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s one of the rare nights that Tav’vus actually decided to take the night off. Deciding to forgo the rowdy cantinas or casinos, and even passing up the chance to accompany a very lovely and flirty sith to a classy party. He felt the need to be alone. He paced around his apartment overlooking the neon lights below, the scene he’d normally join in and enjoy letting himself loose in. But something had been eating at him for weeks now. He’d been running at every turn and tonight he felt it catch up and knock the breath from his lungs. </p><p>He wrinkled his face in disgust and shook his head. 'I shouldn’t let her get to me like this.' He frowned, and turned to pick up the glass of Corellian whiskey that was sitting on the table. 'Idiot. Of course she used you. People do it all the time. Why should you expect any different? It’s not different than all the fools out there, constantly lying to each other. Trust no one. Didn’t you learn that back on Csilla?' He sat down and sighed, a stray tear running down his cheek. “A fool I am for thinking people outside the Acsendency would be any different. That’s all the kriffing same.”</p><p>'Look at me, sitting here feeling sorry for myself… I guess someone has to every now and again.' He jumped slightly as the holocom in the center of the room went off. 'Private channel? Probably Hyraa.' He huffed as he got up and wiped the tear away. Putting on his trademark smirk as he answered. “You rang~?”</p><p>“Cut the crap Tav. Are you okay? I haven’t heard from you in 3 kriffing weeks and I heard about that bitch. She’s lucky I’m in the Outer Rim and not over there.” She sounded absolutely pissed, but he could hear the concern in her voice. A chuckle bubbled in his throat. “Hyraa, my dear. I’m fine. Just wallowing a bit. I get to do that, don’t I?” He heard her let out an exasperated sigh. “Tav-” <br/>“Really Hyraa, I’ll be okay. Promise. I appreciate that you called though. I was… Not in a good place.” His voice was soft. <br/>“Okay Tav. I’m here if you need me. And I’d be happy to send her some bantha dung or something. Seems like the least I could do.”<br/>Tav’vus chuckled. “Knowing you, that’s not an empty threat.” The both laughed. <br/>“Of course not. Got some banthas near by actually, I’m on Tattooine.”<br/>Tav’vus laughed. “My condolences. When you get back to Nar Shadaa drinks are on me.” <br/>“Nah, I’m buying. I plan to be filthy rich after winning the Great Hunt. Gotta get going though. Mako is making faces. You call if you need anything though, ‘kay?”<br/>Tav’vus smiled. “You got it.” Hyraa disconnected the call, seemingly satisfied with his response and for the first time in weeks, Tav’vus let a genuine smiled cross his face. 'Things are gonna be alright. There are a few good people on this side of the galaxy, and a few is all I need.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>